Confessions on Duty
by TheKeyIsLove
Summary: "I can't lose her again, Gibbs." -Tony DiNozzo. Gibbs asks some tough questions. What does Tony respond with? What we've all been waiting to hear... Set midway through season 7.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Because, believe me, if I did, Tony and Ziva would not still be in denial, and Abby and McGee would be _married_ by now.**

**WARNING: Mild spoilers for some of Season 7. Very mild, actually. As in, if you haven't seen the episode I'm thinking of, you won't even notice the reference...**

**__****Yeah, I wrote a romantic thing for DiNozo and David. But, mine has a slight sprinkling of angst. (Because, really, when can those two do anything without it being dramatic?) Gibbs might be slightly OOC, but I was going for the soft, fatherly side that you rarely see, but is definitely hidden somehwere under all of the dirt.. *peers closely at Gibbs* I'll have Abby run more diagnostics.**

**_Anyway, Enjoy!_**

* * *

Confessions on Duty

"Special Agent DiNozo!"

Tony jerked awake, head snapping up as he recognized the tone of Gibbs' voice. "Boss, I swear I wasn't sleeping!" he defended himself, even as his eyes attempted to focus.

Gibbs looked down at Tony, one gray-and-white eyebrow raised. "Did I accuse you of sleeping?" he asked dryly. Tony shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face. "Actually," Gibbs continued, "I was wondering if you could explain this…"

Tony's breath caught as Gibbs laid a photograph in front of him.

The snapshot had obviously been taken without the subject's consent. An olive skinned woman sat on a desk, one strand of her dark brown hair falling out of its immaculate ponytail. A gun was resting in her lap, her fingers barely brushing the barrel. Her dark eyes were gazing into the distance thoughtfully, and she was biting her lower lip ever-so-slightly.

It was Tony's favorite picture of Ziva.

"Well, Boss," Tony drawled, plastering a roguish smile on his face. "Obviously, someone had a slight obsession concerning a certain Israeli assassin."

Gibbs didn't smile. "I found this in your car."

Tony didn't bother asking why Gibbs had been in his car. He wouldn't get a straight answer anyway. Instead, he leaned back in his seat and propped his feet on the interrogation table, dropping his fake expression, the irony of his situation weighing heavily on the back of his mind. "Are you gonna chew me out? Cause if you are, make it quick, would ya? I have a nap to catch up on."

The silence stretched on for a long time as the two men stared at one another. Finally, Tony sighed. "I know you don't like in team dating. And I know I've said things to her that could be construed as... questionable. But," he added, swinging his feet to the floor as he sat upright again, "in my defence, I flirt with every girl I see. So she has no reason to think I treat her differently." His brow furrowed. "Well, not since the truth serum wore off, at least..."

Gibbs looked at his hands. "Oh, I know you haven't approached her. My question is, why not?"

Tony blinked, unable to believe his ears. "You're kidding, right?" he asked, incredulous. "Let me get this straight. I have no need to start searching for a new job, I'm not getting death threats, and you have yet to attempt to strangle me. On top of that, you want to know why I have kept feelings that you so obviously do _not_ approve of to myself." He stared at his unblinking boss for a moment, and then laughed sardonically. "Is this a joke? I know, I'm being punked." His face was painfully bitter.

Gibbs shrugged. "Oh, I'm not angry. But you are screwing up."

Dinozo snorted. "Technically, I'm not breaking your 'rule'."

Gibbs shook his head. "You're not breaking the rules. But you are lying to your teammate."

"I have never lied to Ziva," Tony said sharply, glaring at the calm face of the former marine.

"But would you, if she asked?"

Tony froze. "It... depends," he finally admitted, his eyes dropping to the top of the table.

"On?" Gibbs pressed.

"What her question was. And whether or not a lie could save our friendship." He looked up, his face solemn. "I can't lose her again, Gibbs. The last time almost killed me." He closed his eyes in defeat as he finally voiced the words that had been clammoring inside his head - and his heart - for months.

"I love her too much."

The room was silent, and it was a long time before Tony finally got up the nerve to meet Gibb's gaze. When he did, he was shocked to find an expression that on anyone but Gibbs would be considered _fatherly affection_.

Gibbs just nodded once. "That's all I wanted to hear."

As Tony stared open-mouthed, Gibbs left the interrogation room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, what do you know? Anthony DiNozo, your boss is a sentimental old cuss. Who would have guessed?" Looking at the photograph, he picked it up. With a soft smile, he tenderly stroked one finger over Ziva's face. Then he quickly put it in his breast pocket.

"Just like those feelings, Tony. Hide them deep."

With a heavy sigh he rose, straightened the chair, and left the room without a second glance.

-0-

On the other side of the one-way mirror, a hand trembled slightly as it rested on the glass. Dark brown eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"I love you too much, as well, Tony," a woman's voice whispered softly. "That is the problem."


End file.
